Travesura Realizada
by Samara Cuenta Cuentos
Summary: Entonces se convenció de que podía enfrentar el dolor en cada aniversario. Que podía alzar los ojos hacia el sol y sonreír otra vez, porque su misión estaba cumplida. **OneShot**


**Travesura realizada**

Era domingo y el sol acababa de despuntar en el horizonte cuando una mujer pelirroja de grandes ojos color avellana saltó de la cama con un gran impulso para comenzar su día, tal y como lo hacía desde que tenía uso de razón. Su esposo dormía aún con un sueño profundo, recostado de espaldas con una mano en el pecho y la otra perdida dentro de la almohada. Ella salió sigilosamente del cuarto para no despertarlo mientras se ponía una bata sobre el camisón, y echó a andar por las escaleras hacia la cocina. Una vez allí, encendió la radio con un toque de la varita y apuntó a los platos, ya secos, que había olvidado guardar la noche anterior. Necesitaba hacer ruido para sentirse viva, ponerse en acción para no sentirse vacía. Desde que sus hijos se habían casado y dejado el hogar de la infancia la casa le parecía demasiado grande, demasiado silenciosa. Aunque a partir del mediodía siempre había alguien acompañándola y nunca estaba ociosa, le faltaban las risas, las discusiones interminables y los comentarios jocosos de sus hijos; que sin embargo nunca habían vuelto a ser los mismos después de la guerra.

El corazón mismo de esa gran familia había sido rasgado después de la muerte de uno de ellos.

Molly Weasley levantó la mirada hacia el reloj junto a la puerta, un reloj que antiguamente llevaba a todas partes y que hacía más de veinte años que no cambiaba de lugar. Las únicas dos agujas que quedaban de las nueve que habían sido alguna vez marcaban que ella y Arthur estaban en casa. De seguro sus hijos también estaban en casa, pero el reloj ya no lo indicaba, porque sólo tenía en cuenta a los habitantes de _esa casa_. Suspiró con pesadez, pensando que ya estaba chocheando y que debía verle el lado positivo a todo eso: su clan se había ampliado enormemente, tenía muchísimos nietos, una familia numerosa y afable que gustaba de reunirse los domingos "en casa de mamá". Ella los recibía encantada con un arsenal siempre listo de bollos acaramelados, galletas de chocolate y tarta de melaza de los que luego quedaban sólo las migas. Cuando se reunían todos, era tal el bullicio y tan reducido el espacio que había que sacar varias mesas al patio y comer al aire libre mientras los más pequeños correteaban por el norme jardín o jugaban con los gnomos y los adultos hacían sobremesa hasta muy entrada la noche. Aquello era para Molly un verdadero placer, porque el jolgorio se repetía muy a menudo para los cumpleaños y aniversarios, que sin duda eran más de los que podía enumerar.

Ese domingo se juntaban todos otra vez, aunque la razón no era para nada motivo de algarabía.  
Se cumplían veintiún años de la muerte de Fred.

Todos los años se hacía un almuerzo en La Madriguera en conmemoración al hermano, el hijo, al cuñado y tío perdido. Aquel rito había comenzado al año siguiente a la guerra sin ser planeado, uno a uno fueron llegando todos los integrantes de l clan Weasley para apoyar a la matriarca, que invariablemente acababa desvastada, llorando a lágrima viva en su habitación por la pérdida de uno de los suyos. Pocas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. Aunque en las fiestas y reuniones dominicales se juntaran todos los vivos, siempre había un espacio vacío, ocupado por el recuerdo de Fred, el gemelo divertido, carismático y ausente. Su fantasma recorría las habitaciones de la casa y los corazones de todos los que lo habían conocido cada vez que se lo nombraba, cuando se hablaba de sus travesuras en Hogwarts o sus bromas, siempre secundado por George, como un alma en dos cuerpos separados. Si a George le habían arrancado un pedazo de su espíritu, con la muerte de Fred Molly sintió que se iba un trozo de su vida, de su cuerpo, una rama de su árbol arrancado de raíz para siempre. Perder un hijo fue para ella durante mucho tiempo el mayor de sus miedos, y cuando se hizo real, se sintió destrozada, amputada, fragmentada. Ni siquiera el amor de todos sus nietos había logrado aplacar el inmenso dolor instalado en su pecho hacía ya veintiún años. Era un dolor sordo y constante que le aguaba los ojos y la perdía en un mar de recuerdos pasados, nostalgia de lo que debería haber sido una vida plena y llena de bromas; la reducía a un manojo de nervios en el cuerpo de una mujer menuda y regordeta con el peso de un hijo muerto sobre la espalda. Nadie comprendería nunca su sufrimiento, el castigo eterno de vivir el entierro de uno de sus niños. Porque mucha gente había perdido a su familia; Harry nunca había tenido padres, al igual que Teddy; ella misma había perdido a sus hermanos; pero la falta que le hacía volver a ver el rostro de su Fred no la comprendía –ni lo haría jamás- ninguno de ellos. Por eso había entablado amistad con Andrómeda. Porque sólo con ella podía llorar sin que intentaran darle consuelo. Porque Andrómeda, como ella, era una madre desconsolada que respetaba su callado dolor.

Escuchó pasos en el corredor y se apresuró a limpiarse los ojos con un repasador y a volver a su tarea de preparar el café. Arthur entró en la cocina arrastrando los pies y se sentó a la mesa con aspecto soñoliento. Molly le puso al frente una taza y un plato de tostadas y mermelada y ensayó una sonrisa forzada, porque en su mente seguía corriendo la cinta del recuerdo.

-Te levantas temprano, cariño. –musitó, sentándose frente a él y mirándolo de soslayo. Arthur asintió en silencio y se zampó una tostada a la boca.

-Todo está demasiado tranquilo sin los chicos… -dijo después de masticar y tragar, ayudando con un sorbo de café. –O soy yo con el complejo del nido vacío.

Molly sonrió y entornó los ojos con dulzura. Para ella, su marido a veces podía también ser como uno de sus niños.

-En ese caso, los dos sentimos lo mismo.

* * *

Eran las dos de la tarde y Molly lavaba los platos del almuerzo ayudada por todas sus nueras, que iban y venían con los trastos sucios desde el jardín hasta la cocina mientras Ginny iba secando y guardando la vajilla en la alacena. Afuera el ambiente era casi festivo: Hugo, Roxanne, Fred, Lucy, Dominique, James, Albus y Lily jugaban Quidditch zumbando en sus escobas sobre la maleza del jardín, Victorie y Teddy se habían perdido hacía rato en la colina, Rose, Louis y Molly leían sentados junto a la puerta de entrada, los adultos conversaban alegremente sentados a la mesa y Andrómeda repartía las copas de cristal para hacer un brindis después de haber enviado un patronus a su nieto para que se presentase en seguida con su novia, puesto que ya se habían tardado demasiado. Molly controlaba todo desde la pequeña ventana de la cocina sin prestar mucha atención al jaleo que se armaba junto a ella con tanta gente entrando y saliendo. Cuando acabó de ordenarlo todo Andrómeda entró a buscar la gran jarra de whisky de fuego.

-Ya estamos listos, Molly, querida.

La aludida asintió y reprimió un suspiro. Ginny le puso una mano en el hombro y la apretó apenas para darle energía. A su madre le hubiera gustado sonreírle, pero aunque lo intentó, el gesto no se asomó a su rostro. Una nebulosa de recuerdos de la infancia de sus pequeños se había abierto un lugar en su mente y ahora pugnaban por materializarse frente a sus ojos, sacándola de contexto hacia una realidad en la que su familia estaba completa y no había necesidad de llorar a nadie.

Salieron juntas al jardín. Andrómeda estaba sirviendo las últimas copas. Los chicos habían dejado de volar y las escobas estaban en el suelo junto a la cerca, sus dueños sentados frente a la mesa con los ojos bajos y muy callados. El ambiente se había puesto muy tenso mientras cada uno hacía una pausa momentánea en su rutina de domingo y recuperaba de su memoria los momentos pasados de dos décadas atrás. Andrómeda acabó de servir y cada uno tomó su copa sin decir nada. Se miraron unos a otros por un largo instante hasta que George tomó la iniciativa y se puso de pie.

-Hice esto más veces de las que puedo enumerar. –comenzó con seriedad, sin un asomo de su sonrisa característica. Desde que había muerto su gemelo, en ocasiones podía ponerse realmente muy serio. Sus facciones se habían endurecido y ensanchado y tomaba la mano de su mujer, Angelina, sin mirar a nadie en particular. –Y la verdad es que no pretendo dejar de hacerlo, porque cada vez que nos reunimos todos, siempre hay alguien que falta. –Molly no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro una vez más, mientras agachaba la cabeza. A su lado, Andrómeda apretó los labios con fuerza. –Todos aquí perdimos algo. Un hermano que se fue, un cuñado que no está, un hijo que fue arrancado del seno familiar… un gemelo que se llevó la mitad de mi ser, de mi existir. –miró a Teddy a los ojos. –Dos padres que dieron su vida por hacer de éste un mundo mejor, para los que seguimos viviendo después de la guerra. Y un centenar de amigos que murieron por una causa justa e injusta a la vez. Son más perdidas de las que puedo mencionar… pero en parte es gracias a ellos que nosotros seguimos con vida. Brindo por ello.

Todos alzaron sus copas. En los rostros de las mujeres brillaban las lágrimas de emoción. Los hombres tenían una mueca de evidente dolor en sus caras serias, solemnes. Arthur escondía los ojos tras una mano temblorosa, temiendo quebrarse tal y como lo hacía su mujer. Los niños más pequeños agacharon la cabeza sin atreverse siquiera a mirarse entre ellos.

-Por Fred. –dijo alguien que no era George, pero seguramente sería alguno de sus hermanos. Chocaron los vasos casi con desgano.

-Por Remus y Dora. –murmuró con voz quebrada y de manera casi inaudible Andrómeda, por encima de los sollozos de su amiga.

-Por los que están con vida. –se adelantó Arthur, y una vez más brindaron. Ya se estaban por llevar todos la bebida a los labios cuando Molly Weasley sacó la voz desde su pecho ahogado en llanto y musitó:

-Por la familia.

* * *

Si había razones para morir de pena, Molly las conocía todas.

Había perdido a demasiados seres queridos como para soportar el peso de todos ellos sobre sus hombros y continuar adelante.

Pero no estaba sola. Compartía el dolor con un gran clan que le daba apoyo, contención y cariño. Un clan que había crecido mucho y que seguiría creciendo en los años venideros. Aquello lo era todo para ella: la razón de su despertar cada día, de extender a una nueva primavera su existencia. Aunque ciertos huecos no pudieran ser rellenados con nada más que sufrimiento, podía darse el lujo de sentirse plena y satisfecha. No todo había salido como ella deseaba, pero al menos había cumplido con su papel de esposa ejemplar, madre protectora y amiga incondicional. Había dejado su huella en el corazón de todos sus hijos y nietos y guardaba consigo las marcas de cada uno de ellos como un tesoro invaluable. Aunque Fred no estuviera ya, tenía razones de sobre para vivir con alegría.

Suspiró cuando su esposo la rodeó con sus brazos para atraerla hacia sí en un gesto genuinamente protector. Ya no lloraba. Abrazó y beso a todos los presentes y con cada respuesta se sintió un poquito más viva; sabiendo que allí estaba realmente su vida, y que por mucho que pasaran los años, el destino no iba a volver a cambiar, la muerte ya no le jugaría malas pasadas. Había encontrado una nueva razón de existencia y allí estaba, frente a ella, como un gran grupo de valientes luchadores de la guerra que solían llamar vida. Estaban de pie junto a ella, dispuesta a sostenerla si tropezaba y a levantarla si el dolor y la añoranza la hacían caer.

Cuando le tocó el turno de ser abrazado a George, Molly lo apretó en sus brazos como si quisiera fundirlo en uno consigo misma. El instante fue eterno para todos hasta que madre e hijo se separaron para mirarse a los ojos. El gemelo posó sus manos en los hombros de su madre y le besó la mejilla con los ojos fulgurantes de emoción. Al separar sus labios, murmuró dos palabras en un susurro tan bajo que sólo ella alcanzó a oírlas.

Entonces se convenció de que podía enfrentar el dolor en cada aniversario. Que podía alzar los ojos hacia el sol y sonreír otra vez, porque su misión estaba cumplida. Siempre lo supo, aunque George se lo acababa de confirmar con esas dos sencillas palabras.

-**Travesura realizada.**

**_

* * *

_**

Si llegaste hasta aquí, espero que te haya gustado este mínimo Oneshot que escribí hace unos días... a mi me gustó escribirlo.  
¿Qué opinas? Dejame un review!

**_Salutti,  
Samara._**


End file.
